Belt Loops
by 11konstantine11
Summary: SPAM: Spencer and Sam kiss... M to be safe in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy inspiration batman! this is my first story in a while! Sorry i havent been inspired. YOunger women is coming along slowly i think once i get past chapter 4.. the rest will come so much easier. And i have ideas for other cute one shots...**

**IF YOU GUYS LIKE A ONE-SHOT _ASK FOR MORE_! Gimme feedback about it and I can follow up with a story if you/I see fit.**

**SPAM: Spencer and Sam kiss. i am totally willing to go with more for this story IF PEOPLE respond. this would be a very physical story though. just saying...**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly... waiting to buy spencer...**

* * *

"I'm so cold my... My lips are cold!" Sam whined. I looked at her next to me as we stood on the side walk waiting for Carly and Freddie to pick us up.

"Mine too," mindlessly the words slipped through my frozen mouth, "maybe we should rub our lips together to keep them warm." It was a new phrase in a long line of other charming things I'd said to pick-up the pretty women who always seemed to surround me. Never in my life did I imagine Sam would be one of those women.(Well, okay, maybe I _imagined_ it once or twice)

When she looked back at me I could see her eyes searching my face to see if I was being serious. She must have found something because she timidly leaned toward me and tip-toed closer. I leaned in, tilting my head gently to the side. Her soft lips were cold under mine as we began to warm each other up.

I'd always denied that I'd flirted back at Sam whenever she said something cute and suggestive to me. She'd become so beautiful as the years passed, could anyone really blame me for becoming insanely attracted to her? I really didn't have any control, I mean if this was anyone's fault, it'd be Sam's.

She broke the kiss and glanced at the road, probably on look out for Carly. I licked my lips and made eye contact with a few pedestrians who were staring. I didn't give a damn what they were thinking, their eyes only made me feel hot and dangerous for kissing Sam in the uncharacteristically snowy streets of Seattle. Sam turned back to me, running her fingers up the sleeve of my jacket, then hooking them into one of the belt loops on my jeans; she pulled my hips against her. I did the same, taking hold of the loop above her butt I pressed her firmly against my body as we resumed our kiss. She gently licked my lower lip and whispered, "Should we keep an eye out for Carly?" I kept kissing her, gliding my tongue along side hers.

"Yes... No... Whatever.." my words melted away between the heat of our lips.

Sam and I swayed there, joined together at our hips and lips, oblivious to the fact that Carly and Freddie had already pulled up to the curb and were staring at us in disbelief.

* * *

**Like I said, WILLING to write more. _IF_ people respond..**

**throw out any thoughts or ideas. i like to hear what's flying thru your lovely spam filled minds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**due to the wonderfully positive responses i will continue this story :]**

**i'm dedicating this story to _Midnight-Bluexx_, thanks for the idea in your review, it inspired me, cause i honestly wasn't sure where to go with this. feel free to ask for anything you want in this story, i'll do my best to make it happen :)**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly... i feel like i've said this before!**

**and is it just me, or is Freddie awesome? but SPAM rules the world :]**

* * *

"Spencer! Get off of her!" Carly screamed using her slender arms to separate Spencer and Sam who were locked in a warm, soft kiss... Only, to Carly and Freddie it looked more like Spencer had trapped Sam in the embrace because one hand held her against him and the other held her head right where he wanted it to be. Freddie joined Carly who was struggling to tear the kissers apart.

Carly saw Spencer's tongue slide out of her best friends mouth making her stomach lurch. She grabbed spencer by his collar and pushed and shoved him as hard as she could away from Sam, "I can't believe you! You've done some dumb things, Spencer..." Carly began a speech that everyone feared might not end.

It's okay Sam... Are you all right?" Freddie said smoothing her hair where Spencer had been holding it.

"I'm fine.." Sam muttered breathlessly. She was unable to smile because her two best friends just caught her sucking face with Spencer. But she could frown either, because she'd been sucking face with Spencer; Something she enjoied a lot more than she thought possible.

"It's okay now, Sam..." Freddie said obviously missing what she had just said. He tried to comfort her, but he just pissed her off by rubbing her arm... Rubbing away Spencer's presence.

"I said, I'm fine, you nub!" Sam stamped her foot into the ground. She didn't know how to deal with this situation. Freddie was being all concerned, Carly was chewing Spencer's ear off, scolding him with words Sam didn't know Carly knew. And Spencer stood there taking it, his eyes drifting to Sam, gazing at her with eyes that were apologetic and sultry at the same time.

"I'm sorry" Spencer muttered to Carly, but his eyes were locked on Sam's, "I don't know what I was thinking." That was what set Sam off. She didn't dare say anything but her mind was instantly flooded with thoughts of anger and hurt.

What did he mean he _didn't know what he was thinking_. She refused to believe Spencer was like all the other jackass boys in her life. But what else could it be? He said it himself he didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't mean to kiss her, she was just something to entertain himself with. Sam felt like trash, this reminded her about what she had tried so hard to forget: that no guy had ever wanted her for more than his own amusement. And this now included Spencer. The one man she'd trusted her whole life to care about her as not just a girl, but as Sam.

She whipped her head around looking for a way to get out of sight. She wanted to run away and do something very un Sam-like. Her house was too far, so was the Shay loft. But she knew a thing or two about these streets, like the fact that there were a couple of rooftops she'd had her name on since third grade.

She couldn't thinking of a good lie because her head was buzzing, so she thought it'd be better just to run. Sam pushed Freddie's arm off her, from where it rested protectively around her and made a mad dash for it. She didn't know if anyone called after her. She didn't think anyone did, no one had a reason to come after her... Except maybe Carly who'd be worried because she thought her older brother had just attacked her best friend. But Carly wouldn't be able to find her, and Sam didn't want to admit that she had let Spencer kiss her; that she had wanted him to do so. But she couldn't bring herself to even consider lying and saying he'd attacked her -even though he might as well have. Something really, really, really deep, deep down inside her gut just wouldn't allow it.

Sam ran aimlessly for a few minutes, then after stopping and shaking her head violently (as if she could shake the thoughts of Spencer off her) she started running again shoving her way past people this time she checked each alley looking for a familiar fire escape. She found one, the wall next to the fire escape had a faded angry, graffiti elephant on it and in really cool looking letters that were hard to read it said: _We never forget_. Full speed at the fire escape she launched herself into the air yanking the ladder down she scaled the escape taking her perch on the rooftop as she finally allowed herself to cry. She let all the gasps and shudders out while saline spilled over her cheeks. She hated everyone else in the world, feeling pity for herself -one of the few times she'd let herself feel that way.

Worst of all Sam couldn't get rid of the taste of Spencer's tongue. It tasted as good as ham, maybe better - and god did she hate how much she liked it.

"Good job, Spencer." Carly Growled, "I hope your happy with yourself because me and Freddie just spent the last two hours looking for Sam... In the rain!" she shook out her umbrella gestured to the soaking wet bottoms of her pants.

"Did you find her?" Spencer asked from the couch where Carly had commanded him to sit and stay for the past two hours. Freddie closed the front door behind him and joined Carly in staring annoyed at Spencer.

"Does it look like we did?" Freddie said. Spencer looked down in shame and frustration, they weren't giving him a chance to explain anything, everytime he tried one of them would shut him down and take him on another guilt trip. He already felt terrible and wasn't even sure why Sam had run away.

"Sam is just seventeen, and you know what, she trusted you." Freddie took Carly's hand and guided her upstairs to her room, Spencer normally would have complained about them being in a room alone together, but he didn't care at the moment. He grabbed his cell and dialed Sam's number, his thumb hovered over the 'send call' button. She hadn't answered Carly or Freddie's calls, but maybe, just maybe he would answer for him. He wouldn't know what to say, knowing his luck he might just upset her more. But his lips we're still throbbing for her, and his heart felt like it was clawing its way out of his chest in an attempt to go after Sam. He tapped the call button and watched a picture of Sam and him making funny faces pop-up as his call was sent. Seeing her happy face pressed next to his brought a silly little smile to his face. He never realized how she had that effect on him.

Sam's phone rang again. She flipped it open to see if it was Carly or Freddie. The snow had turned to rain and she shivered, her clothes were drenched, and she knew it was about time that she went home. Although she'd rather stay out and catch a cold than go home to her shitty house, with her shitty mother, and her shitty life. She looked at her screen it was Spencer's name that occupied it. From past experiences of ignoring calls she knew there was only about twenty more seconds for her to answer the phone. She spent those twenty seconds thinking about all the reason she shouldn't answer, the biggest one being that all he wanted to do was bullshit his way back into her good graces. And Samantha J. Puckett don't take bullshit, so she gritted her teeth and watched the call go to voice mail. Once her screen went black, her anger disappeared and hurt replaced it. While thinking of all those reasons she shouldn't have answered she'd come up with one dumb reason she should have: She wanted him to say something that would fix everything and some how lead to her in his arms or back under his better-tasting-than-ham-lips.

She didn't answer. It made Spencer feel dumb for thinking she might want to talk to him. he was about to chuck his phone straight across the room but just as he wound his arm back his phone went off, ringing and vibrating in his hand. Pulling the screen back in front of his face he saw the silly picture of him and Sam accompanied with her number.

"Sam..." he answered delicately as though if he spoke in too harsh of a tone the phone would spontaneously combust (which actually could happen to him, but that would be really inconvenient at the time). There was no answer, but Spencer Knew she was there. "I'm sorry. For whatever I did. I didn't mean..." he choked on his words, unable to say what he wanted to, "I don't even know what's happening... I just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine." Her voice came through the reciever sounding clear and confident. But Spencer knew better than to trust her voice, because he'd seen her lies first hand.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but maybe you could come over... and see me. You don't have to say anything, I don't have to say anything. Whatever you want."

"What about Carly and Freddie?"

"They're upstairs in Carly's room."

"Get them to leave." She said and the line went dead.

* * *

**more ideas? reviews? if my stories were motorcycles, your reviews would be the gas. _HOW CAN MY STORIES RUN WITHOUT GAS?_**

**and the next chapter will be much more romantic and hot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew how i wanted this chapter to go so here it is... i need help with the next one though.**

**DISCLAIMER: iDont own iCarly**

**and without further ado... CHAPTER 3 of belt loops!**

* * *

There was no way in hell I was getting Freddie and Carly out of the apartment. They still wouldn't listen to me. I was sitting on the couch trying to think of what I could say to get them to leave when Carly down to get drinks for her and Freddie. She made eye contact with me for three seconds with a look that wasn't angry but more disgusted and disappointed, it made me want to throw myself out the window -because that landing would feel way better than how it felt to be looked at that way by Carly a second longer.

I tried to call Sam a few more times, she didn't answer but I didn't doubt that she was coming to see me. I thought of things I could say, if she'd listen, and I thought of how to handle the things she might say if she just wanted to talk. The hardest thing for me to imagine was what I'd do if she didn't want either of us to talk. I don't know why she'd want that, but it was an option for her. The only thing I could think of in that situation was to let her know how much I liked her, cared about her, and that all I wanted to do was love her down till all her problems went away. Unless that -kissing and touching- had been the problem to begin with, then I was _royally fucked_ because I had no idea what I was supposed to do if I could say anything and I couldn't _do_ anything to make it better.

I texted Sam, if she didn't want answer my calls she could at least read my message: _Can't get rid of them_

Not even a minute after I'd sent the messaged here was a knock at the door, a little bit louder than I would have liked, I heard someone shuffling upstairs, coming down to answer the door. I lunged for the door opening it soundlessly, Sam stood there her pale face was dark and lacking emotion. I heard the footsteps on the stairs, "Wait, someone's coming..." I hissed shutting the door, again without a sound. Then I sprinted as quietly as I could into the kitchen my mind raced trying to think of something to stop whoever was coming down the stairs from finding Sam at our doorstep. If they got to her first I knew I'd never get a chance to speak to Sam, possibly ever again. That thought scared the crap out of me. When I saw Carly on the stair case I collapsed to the floor and started crying noisily.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" Carly said, concern wasn't the emotion in her voice.

"I'm... horrible!" I gasped through hollow sobs. I figured I might as well play along with the idea that Carly and Freddie had come up with; that I was some kind of sick pervert. Well this sicko was now having an a fake epiphany on his kitchen floor.

"You are... and I think you deserve all the horrible feelings your having. But you need to pull yourself together that could be Sam at the door!" My eyes were frantic as she turned toward the door.

"No one's at the door!" I shouted, Carly jumped and spun back around surprised by my outburst, "that was... me." I began whining and sobbing again while I clawed at a wood cabinet and pounded on it. I was relieved to find that pounding on the cabinet sounded extremely similar to someone knocking on the door.

"I just don't know, Spencer..." Carly pressed her palms into her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut, "I don't know what to do with you." She didn't looked at me as she ascended back up the stairs. When I was sure she was out of ear shot I leaped back to the door and opened it. I stood there towering over an _empty_ door frame. Sam had left, I'd lost my chance to talk to her... or listen... or whatever the hell she'd wanted to happen. Slowly I closed the door, gripping the handle till my knuckles were white.

I took my shirt off and silently made my way into my room. I closed and locked my door behind me. Pressing my bare skin into the cool material of the door I let my body curl into a ball. My body was warm with negative emotion, I was so upset, I felt like I had a fever. I desperately wanted to take a cool shower. but when I stood and unbuttoned my jeans a voice echoed through my dark room.

"I don't think you want to do that." She muttered. I froze straining my eyes to find her in the dim light. It was her wavy blond hair that gave her position away. It gave off a possibly imaginary glow from her spot at the head of my bed.

"Sam," I was at a loss for words, I'd forgotten everything I had planned for any situation.

"Wait," she interrupted my pointless string of 'uhm's and 'uh's. She was at a loss for words too, "Just give me a second." She rubbed her hands up and down the thigh of her jeans, a nervous habit. I pulled my shirt back on not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I swear I heard her chuckle. I took a few ambivalent steps her way then stopped when my knees brushed the un-made sheets of my bed, wondering if it was smart to get any closer. I was afraid I had _invaded_ her personally with a kiss that I thought would be innocent, until she confidently pulled me into her and licked my lips like they were candy -or in her case, spare ribs.

"I don't know what to say." Sam finally sighed.

"Can I ask you something then?" She hesitated to answer. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the light I could see the distinct frown that lay present on her face.

"Wait," She said again, her lower lip might have been trembling. I bit my lips between my teeth in frustration, I wouldn't speak because she'd asked me not to, but I was pretty damn tired of waiting. After a few seconds she spoke, her voice cracked, and with it so did my heart, "What did you mean when you said that you didn't know what you were thinking?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about so I stayed silent, sensing she had more to say anyway. "I mean I know it was just a, you know, kiss, but I'm not just here for your entertainment! Maybe it meant more to-" she stopped abruptly, tucking her chin down for a second I saw a tear glisten as it fell into her lap. When she lifted her head back up she gritted her teeth and started talking again, "Why? Why do you have to be like every other guy? You might as well be in love with Carly because that seems to be how things end up when I fall for someone. They decide I'm not worth _shit_ and move on. I've been tolled more times than I can count from my own mother that I won't _ever_ amount to shit. I don't need it from you or anyone else." She tucked her head back down and cried, sobs that were painful for me to hear.

I literally don't remember ever seeing Sam cry. I'd seen her tear, maybe wail and whine, but even in this dark I could see thick streams of tears trace rivers over her skin. I'd never seen so many tears from her.

My heart was aching watching Sam fighting her tears hopelessly, knowing that she was crying over _me_, of all people. There was a lot I wanted to say, the only problem was choosing what to start with.

"First off," I whispered kneeling on my bed, "Carly is my little sister. what is it with you guys and thinking I'm some kind of sicko?" she turned to me to argue, but I kept going, "Secondly, as entertaining as I think you are, you are not _just_ entertainment to me, your... well your Sam. The most interesting girl I've ever met, the only girl I've known longer than five years who isn't related to me, and your quickly becoming the most beautiful _woman_ I've ever seen. I never meant to hurt you. Obviously I did, or else you wouldn't be crying. So I'm sorry."

Her crying had died into a whimper which had stopped about when I said "wouldn't be crying". She looked up and my body acted on its own. "I'm not crying," She said, and it was the most Sam-like thing she'd said all night. I'd been trying so hard to give her as much space as I could, but my hands stretched out taking hers and brought it to my lips, where I kissed her hand as though I worshiped her. She pulled it away and I worried that I'd ruined everything with such a stupid display of affection. But her hand returned, only now it brushed stray hairs from my face. I closed my eyes pleased to feel her fingers lovingly touch my face.

"Tell me," She paused choosing words. I lay on my stomach, our arms extending hungry for contact with each other. Sam some how guided me, with her fingers in my hair, to turn over. Now I was on my back, her face hung above mine. She restarted, "Tell me, you want to kiss me, and promise you'll always be honest about how you feel toward me. Don't just dispose of me without warning."

"Samantha Puckett, I promise to tell you exactly how I feel about you, and I _want_ to kiss you," Something electric rippled through my body, "I _need _to kiss you" those last words came out rough and (appropriately) needy. I could taste little hints of salty tears on her lips as I arched my neck to meet her halfway. This kiss was ten times sweeter than the last. Before it had been hot and fun, now as we shared this upside-down-spider-man-movie-like kiss it was still hot and fun, but there was so much more urgency and tension that made every move, every touch so much more vibrant.

A little voice in my head reminded me of my thoughts from earlier: _all I wanted to do was love her down till all her problems went away_. 'Making love' wasn't an option, but there were a million other ways I could and would love her and make her feel wanted and needed.

Without breaking lip contact I spun around and knelt before sam, towering over her. As our kiss continued I pulled Sam onto me, she wrapped her legs on top of my hips and I hoisted her up massaging the small of her back. Maneuvering around on my mattress, with Sam attached to me, I managed to ease myself comfortably against the headboard. Her hastened breathing was ecstasy in my ears, her tongue eagerly glided along mine, and I couldn't help but groan at how amazing it felt. The next thing I knew she pulled my shirt off, and then hers, pressing our bare skin together, our lips never parting for more than a millisecond.

When Sam leaned away to gasp for air I latched onto her lower lip gently with my teeth and pulled at it hungrily, it was the first time I heard her moan my name. And instantly it become the most beautiful sound in the world. My mission became to make her do it again. My hands slid off her back and down to her butt. I massaged and squeezed it softly, tauntingly, the grip she had on my nape tightened, and the other hand that had found its way to my back dug its fingers into me. I wordlessly thanked god that he'd recently cut her nails. She squirmed as I kept working at her butt, and I could already tell she was on the verge of moaning my name again. I slid a hand up along her torso and gave one of her breasts a squeeze while I rubbed my thumb in a circular motion over it. Sam hadn't been expecting it, she gasped her face tilting away from mine, and a moan in the form of my name escaped her lips. Then she grinded her hips against me and as much as I was enjoy this -and I was enjoying it _A LOT_- I grabbed her hips to keep them from doing any more exciting little tricks to tempt me even more.

"Don't stop" Sam pleaded pressing her lips back to mine, I accepted them with a grin, I leaned into Sam until she fell on her back and I was ontop of her, we both giggled for a split second, then I kissed down her neck, nibbling at her collar bone. I felt her legs spread wide around my hips and she began grinding me again.

"Sam, don't do that." I grunted into her neck.

"I want to." she said with a confidence that was so sexy it scared me.

"Don't say that... Sam don't." My pleas grew desperate and weak when I couldn't help but start grinding my hips against hers. Her uneven breathing was light and excited, mine was slow and heavy as thoughts of being inside her shrouded me. My hands were already tugging at the hem of her jeans, I forced one last plea out of me, "I'm begging you, Sam, tell me to stop..." Her hips ceased their movement, but they were still smashed against mine. I looked up, meeting her blue eyes. She looked disappointed, but not upset.

"Can we keep kissing?" She asked, a smudge of innocence in her voice made me chuckle.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna lie, I either need to take a cold shower now, or I'm going to need one later."

"Later..." Sam grinned devilishly. She went to reattach her lips to mine, but stopped, "How about we but our shirts back on. That might help." I agreed pulling her up off her back and handing her her shirt. once we re-dressed Sam tackled me to the ground with a thump and proceeded to kiss ever square inch of my neck.

"Spencer?" carly's muffled voice came through my door. Sam and I froze.

* * *

**holy chizz, it's carly! ...but yay spencer for dealing with self control!**

**like i said, I _NEED SUGGESTIONS _for the next chapter! or else i'll make it up as i go, which takes longer, and ends up insanely sloppy, and as u can see i'm already sloppy!**


End file.
